


Холодные раны

by Blacki



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Gen, Gore, HYDRA Trash Party, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Intraoperative awareness, M/M, MCU trash meme, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Multi, Surgery, Violence, non consensual medical procedures, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki
Summary: Путешествие к самопознанию сквозь отсутствие анестезии.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Hydra Agents, James "Bucky" Barnes/Other(s)
Kudos: 2
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	Холодные раны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cold Cuts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620358) by Anonymous. 



Агент — не человек.

У него нет имени. Нет даты рождения, нет возраста.

У него нет ни матери, ни отца. Он не знает, откуда взялся. Что его сотворило. Может быть, сама Русь-матушка исторгла его, хмурого, злого и сразу взрослого, прямо в суровую сибирскую пустошь, которую он зовет своим домом. Ее ледяные руки лепили и придавали ему форму, улучшая, делая выносливее и злее каждый раз, как он возвращался в её замороженную утробу на долгие дни сна.

Агент будто сам становится зимой. Он весь в синяках и ссадинах. Непростительно. Ветер завывает промеж висков, осколки льда царапают кожу, непроницаемая тьма полярной ночи опускается на пустые дома и неглубокие могилы. Бесчувственный. Бесчеловечный.

Агент не знает, из чего сделан.

Единственная определенность — титан и электрический ток, и ещё красный цвет, так много красного. Яркая красная звезда и отблеск красной жидкости, отражающейся на хроме, высохшие красные пятна, застрявшие между металлическими пластинами. Остальное, однако, покрыто тайной, а Агент был создан не для того, чтобы задавать вопросы.

Но в поздние ночные часы, забытый среди обычных будней военной базы, он позволяет мыслям блуждать. Металлические пальцы скребут по живой ладони, рисуя синие линии и острые точки, пытаясь разгадать тайну того, что скрывается под ними.

В основном это похоже на лёд и темноту, пойманную в катушки колючей проволоки. Зловоние бензина и эхо криков, отражающееся от бетона, стали и бесплодной почвы. Густая черная смола и вспышки, горящие красным в ночи. Порядок, наказание и боль, так много боли, причинено и получено. Призраки сотен трупов отступников, спящих под замерзшей землей, чьи выбеленные кости скребутся о гниющее дерево гробов. Электричество способно вернуть к жизни, загораясь ярким синим цветом под кожей.

Однажды, когда его отправили на задание глубоко в тундру, Агент заметил одинокого тощего волка, неторопливо выходящего из-за сосен. Конвой службы безопасности, перевозящий цель Агента, не должен был появиться ещё в течение двух часов тринадцати минут и сорока одной секунды, и поэтому он позволил взгляду блуждать, выслеживать голодающее животное в неприветливом ландшафте.

Шерсть волка спуталась, и он слегка прихрамывал на одну из задних лап, но в единственном его здоровом глазу ярко светилось обещание чего-то ужасного. Другой глаз был белый, как пролитое молоко. Он шёл неторопливо, крадучись по заснеженной тропинке, прижав нос к земле и навострив уши. Он беззвучно поднял морду в воздух, обнажая пожелтевшие зубы и ловя запах своей добычи.

Он исчез в размытых тенях позднего вечера так же беззвучно, как появился.

Агент, будучи единственным в своем роде, естественно, ни с кем не может сравнить себя. Но в тот день он подумал, что мог бы найти ответы на неприятные вопросы, терзающие его мозг, как электрические разряды, в самый неподходящий момент.

Ему кажется, что его внутренности сделаны из зверей, подобных тому, которого он только что наблюдал, беспокойных и неутомимых, постоянно пробивающихся вперед через лёд и мокрый снег, ведомых каким-то непостижимым голодом, тоской. Когти, глаза и мех, боль в животе, ряды зубов, рвущих и сжимающих плоть. Судорожное подергивание в отмороженных пальцах требовало погрузить когти в добычу, нажать на спусковые крючки и заточить ножи. Гротескный гобелен из волос, сухожилий и жажды охоты, сшитых вместе и скрытых под ободранной кожей.

И шрамы, так много шрамов, удерживающих их воедино, как стежки.

Его внутренности болят, потому что боль — то, из чего они сделаны.

Непрестанное гудение в глубине мозга — просто волки, царапающие друг друга, пытаясь выбраться.

***

Если бы Агент был человеком, он, возможно, понял бы иронию принятия желаемого за действительное. Однако он не человек, поэтому не думает о таких непостоянных понятиях.

Единственная проблема в его мозгу — это непреодолимый страх. Зрение недостоверно, ослеплено светом, подобным тысяче люминесцентных ламп в тысяче сырых тюремных камер в тысяче подземных бункеров. Привязанный за руки и ноги, он дёргается и брыкается, изо всех сил пытаясь подняться, как испуганное животное в свете фар автомобиля, от которого скоро не останется ничего, кроме красного пятна на чёрном асфальте.

Струйки красного стекают по его обнаженному животу, уколы боли перемежаются с каждым хриплым вздохом. В своем исступлении он почти не замечает надреза.

Разрез чистый и чёткий, кожа раздвигается без какого-либо сопротивления. Аккуратный. Руки которые сделали его, ещё аккуратнее.

Боль и ничего, кроме боли. Ряды острых зубов прямо над пахом Агента, пытающегося сопротивляться вторжению. Дикие твари рычат на руки в перчатках, вторгающиеся в их темноту, рассеивая ее с яркостью ядерного взрыва. Реки переполнены, яд выливается наружу, пули свистят.

Чьи-то руки хватают, давят и мучают, ища что-то внутри тела Агента, пытаясь раскопать секреты самого его существования.

Агент поднимает голову так высоко, как позволяют удерживающие его ремни, и то, что он видит, вызывает у него тошноту.

Его брюхо распорото пополам, открывая беспорядочную смесь тканей и крови, сухожилий, хрящей и мышц, и еще кишок. Скользкие, раздутые внутренности поднимаются и опускаются с каждым вздохом, скользя, как жирные черви внутри гниющего трупа. Красные, коричневые и пурпурные, усеянные мириадами синих линий, пойманные в паутину белых мембран, изо всех сил пытающихся удержать их на месте. Выпячиваясь, толкаясь друг о друга, слишком плотно зажатые в полости тела Агента, как прогорклое мясо в полиэтиленовом пакете.

Руки в синих перчатках перемещаются по влажным долинам его внутренностей, пытаясь вытащить осколки шрапнели, застрявшие глубоко между его органами. Они вдавливают и тянут куски мяса, и каждый толчок вызывает крик боли в венах. Пальцы роются внутри, плоть хлюпает вокруг них, издавая непристойные звуки.

(Именно тогда Агент осознает, что боль, которую он испытал, когда офицер Глухов попросил его задержаться в полутьме личного кабинета, исходила от предметов, которые слишком глубоко запихивали в его внутренности. Осознание этого причиняет больше боли, чем он испытал на деле.)

Рядом с операционным столом стоит металлическая стойка, и кишки извиваются и ползут на нее. Просто жирные паразиты, блестящие под слишком яркими лампами, которые пытаются уползти обратно в знакомую темноту. Куски набухшего мяса поднимаются, чтобы обеспечить лучший доступ, извергая красный цвет на белые складки кожи Агента, и это больно.

Больно, когда связки напрягаются, когда полупрозрачные нити ткани отчаянно пытаются сопротивляться вторжению. Больно, когда пальцы насильно толкаются внутри. Это больнее, чем пули, хуже, чем ножи. Хуже, чем неосторожные руки и приглушенные голоса в тёмных комнатах. Это больно, хоть Агент и признает, что его память может ошибаться, и он, конечно же, не помнит всего своего существования, распадающегося с каждым скользким всплеском, каждым куском плоти, удаленным для осмотра. Кропотливо выстроенное понимание себя распадается на куски. Это больно, потому что он родился хищником, а не добычей. Это больно, потому что больно.

Это больно, потому что это реально.

Тело — бойня. Морг. Поле боя, нагромождение обломков, разбросанных беспорядочно, без всякой формы и очертаний. Тело — человеческое существо, каким-то образом все еще живое, пульсирующее и сочащееся кровью, пытающееся преобразоваться во что-то логичное. Порядок через боль.

Агент не испытывает отвращения к живой картине крови, которую содержит. Он не способен испытывать отвращение. Разочарование, однако, является эмоцией, с которой оно близко познакомился ещё до того, как обучился порядку. Этого опыта достаточно для того, чтобы Агент распознал чувство, ползущее по обнаженному пищеводу. Агент разочарован.

Он кусает нижнюю губу, чтобы заглушить крик боли. Чтобы подавить стыд от неминуемого осознания. Оттянуть момент мешающего осознания того, что он все-таки человек. Что беспорядок внутри представляет собой неоспоримое доказательство его недостатков. То, что кусается и царапается за грудиной, когда он не может уснуть, — это не зубы, не ножи и не сама зима.

Это просто боль.

А боль — это просто боль, не более того. Это уродливые, жалкие кишки, которые скручиваются и переворачиваются, как у всех низших существ.

Интимное знание истинной природы Агента ранит больше, чем осколок металла, пронзающий печень. Стыд горит где-то между желудком и селезенкой, когда слеза скатывается по щеке Агента

***

Агент — человек.

Он — кожа, кишки и кровь, так много крови.

У него много имён.

Зимний Солдат. _Soldat. Soldatik._

 _Tovarishch_ , если миссия прошла хорошо. Агент набивает рот варениками на кухне бабушки Евгении в Волгоградской конспиративной квартире, а его товарищи дружески болтают и потягивают чёрный чай из своих стаканов. Странное тепло посеется между беспорядком внутренностей, слишком сильное, чтобы исходить от самой еды

Призрак, приведение, убийца, рвущийся вперёд, несмотря на пулевое ранение в боку. Вскоре нож по рукоятку погружается в шею иностранного дипломата, и красные пузыри на его губах заставляют Агента замереть на секунду. Кишки сжимаются и застывают в болезненном воспоминании, а потом он вытаскивает лезвие. Зазубренная нижняя сторона рвёт край раны.

 _Suka. Dvorniashka. Derzhis', ty, ublyudok_. Что-то тычет и ощупывает его внутренности, и это не имеет ничего общего с эмоциональным измерением вновь открывшейся личности. Просто _plohoy pes_ , когда ведёт себя плохо, и h _oroshiy pes_ , когда хорошо. Боль в животе и боль в горле, угрожающая пролиться через глаза.

 _Zima! Zima, zima zima, snegovik, snezhnyy velikan, snezhinka_. Наташенька, держащая _mamochku_ за руку, купалась в жутком красном сиянии, направляясь на свое самое первое задание. Ей было двенадцать лет. Тощие ноги и рыжие кудри, голова высоко поднята, но в глазах мелькает неуверенность. Зимний крепче сжал её ладонь. Что-то странное ярко сияло внутри живота, и казалось, что внутренности лопнут в любой момент. Годы спустя он распознает это чувство как гордость.

Баки, произнесенное с таким недоверием, что внутренности скрутились и перевернулись, поднимаясь к горлу, боль каким-то образом на миллисекунду прекратилась. Мир погрузился в тишину, а затем разом рухнул.


End file.
